Team Bonding Weekend
by Lelo07
Summary: Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks take a weekend for some team bonding. The four enjoy some time in the great outdoors, camping. Kensi and Deeks share a tent and that results in some interesting situations. Summary is horrible, read and review!


"What we need, is a team weekend." Callen said walking into the bull pen after a rough day.

"What's a team weekend?" Deeks asked

"We do something together, beach, camping, hiking, that type of stuff." Kensi informs him.

"thank you Wikipedia." he replies earning an eye roll, but he saw her holding back a smile.

"We haven't done one in a while, you in?" Sam agrees turning to the other members.

A series of nods and agreements are collected.

"Oh, what about that one we went to a few years ago? They set up everything for you. We don't really have time to get our gear set up tonight, unless we go tomorrow morning." Kensi starts rambling.

"Woah, you're starting to sound like Deeks, Kens." Callen says smiling. "Yeah, I liked that place. What was it called? Something like Springs or Lake..."

"Spider Lake!" Sam cuts Callen off when he remembers the name.

"That doesn't sound promising." Deeks says, somewhat concerned.

"Its just because of the eight creeks running out of the lake, big baby." Kensi says mockingly.

"I'll make the call." Sam volunteers walking away.

"Who's car are we taking?" Callen asks.

"Mine would probably be most comfortable." Kensi volunteers.

Sam comes back with a piece of paper he'd written on. "I got us campsites, but we're not right next to each other. We have 91 and 104."

"Close enough." Callen shruggs. It was kind of last minute.

They all run home to pick up a few items then Kensi picks them up. Deeks was first, and he gladly took shotgun. Callen and Sam were next.

"Next left." Sam informs as they make their way up the mountian. It was dusk, so the preset campsites were going to be a welcome sight.

After checking in, Callen and Sam took site 91 leaving Kensi and Deeks with 104. They were surprised at the size of the campsites. They were really tiny, but left them closer to each other so the walk back and forth wasn't as bad. There were about 100 yards between the two campsites, because of a corner that left them closer than originally thought.

They decided to cook at they guys campsite, after making hotdogs and smores, they were all ready for bed.

"Uh, I don't remember this, G." Sam said pulling back the flap of the tent.

"Good thing I brought my own sleeping bag anyway." Callen replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kensi asked walking up behind them with Deeks.

The tents had double sleeping bags, leaving the two people sleeping very close together with one of those big body pillows across the top for them to share. Callen brought his sleeping bag everywhere he stayed the night, so he and Sam wouldn't have to share. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other warily.

"Maybe our tent has two..." Deeks suggests, not sounding too convinced.

"I doubt it. They're all the same. We had the lower campsites last time. Bigger tents and individual sleeping bags... Have fun!" Sam says ducking into the tent, followed by Callen who zips it shut before either of them can try to steal his sleeping bag.

Kensi and Deeks walk up the hill to their tent, and aren't surprised to find a royal blue double sleeping bag with a red body pillow.

"Okay, we're adults... We can do this. It's just for a couple nights." Deeks says, reassuring himself as much as Kensi.

"Sure. Two nights." they look at each other before deciding to go to the bath houses to shower. Inaudibly agreeing to put going to bed off until as late as possible.

After showering, they both met up back at the tent, where Deeks had made a fire while waiting for Kensi to get back from the showers. They talked and laughed until they had to go to bed. They were going to be busy the next day, and had to sleep.

Deeks unzipped the tent and crawled to the left side of the bed. Kensi froze at the doorway. "I thought you preferred the right side?" She remembered him saying this during their under cover op as Justin and Melissa.

"I do, but I probably won't sleep much on an air mattress anyway." He said crawling into the sleeping bag."

She smiled "Thanks." She knew he was just trying to brush off being nice to her so she wouldn't get mad. She took her shoes off and ducked into the tent. She zipped up the door and crawled in next to him.

Neither of them were expecting how close they would actually be sleeping. Their shoulders were almost touching and the air mattress caused them to slide together more.

Kensi rolled onto her stomach and looked over at Deeks who was on his side facing her. She knew he wasn't asleep, and she would be mortified if he caught her, but she couldn't resist studying his features. She had her fair amount of dreams involving the blonde haired detective, and she would be lying if she said her heart wasn't beating faster because of being so close to him.

He closed his eyes, trying to sleep, but all he could smell was her shampoo combined with the body heat being given off under the sleeping bag, it was too cold to crawl out of though. He wondered if she ever thought of him in the ways he did of her. She was perfect in his eyes.

Eventually they both drifted off to sleep, although it was not very restful. Around 2 am, they both jumped when something made a loud noise outside their tent.

"What was that?" Deeks whispered. He wished he had his gun with him, but it was in her car.

"Sounds like a bear." Kensi said. It was then that they realized the position they were in. Kensi was still on her stomach, but her head had been facing away until now. His arm had found it's way around her waist and pulled her in close.

He decided to test the boundaries. He didn't pull back, just released his grip a little. She had well enough room to move away, but she didn't. She told herself it was because it was cold and he was providing extra heat, but she knew that there were other reasons.

Before either of them could further analyze the situation inside the tent, outside there was another loud crash. Kensi jumped and ended up turning on her side, now even closer to him. Just a couple inches closer and she could...no, she wasn't going to think about it. She looked away from his lips and pulled out of his grasp. She crawled quietly to the window, carefully unzipping a corner.

"Deeks! Look!" She whispered. He crawled up behind her, putting his arms on either side. She tried to ignore how close he was again, practically pressed against her back, breathing on the back of her head, but failed.

"Cool, now how do we get them to leave?" Deeks says after seeing the mother bear and her cubs.

"I don't know, we should be fine. We didn't bring any food in here anyway."

"I hope you're right."

They crawled back into the sleeping bag and Deeks was surprised when she half cuddled up to his side. They were both laying on their backs, and he put his arm up behind her head. She thought about elbowing him, but decided against it. Instead, she allowed him to pull her closer so she was pulled tight up against his side, with her right hand on his chest.

She tried to come up with a different name, but all she could come up with was cuddling. She was cuddling with Deeks, and although completely wrong, she felt safe and happy.

Deeks was just surprised she hadn't caused any bodily harm to him yet. Especially when he pulled her in next to him. Kensi Blye doesn't cuddle, or so he thought, but apparently he was wrong.

Somehow in the night, they end up laying on their sides facing each other, with Deeks' other arm over her waist, completely encircling her and keeping her close to his chest. His head was resting on hers that was on his shoulder.

Deeks woke up first. He didn't want to wake her, so he just lied there until she started to stir.

Deeks' smiles down at her, "Good morning." He mumbled, voice still gravelly from sleep.

She looked up at him, slightly confused as to how they ended up this way. "Morning." She finally says giving him a slight smile. Neither of them makes an attempt to move and he thinks she might have fallen back asleep until she speaks up. "This doesn't leave the tent." she doesn't even state it as a question.

"Mmm." he nods in agreement, placing his chin back down on the top of her head and hugging her tighter.

"Wonder when the guys will be down." she says.

"Well, it's not even seven, and quiet hours aren't over til eight, so, probably not for another hour at least." he informs her starting to rub her back some.

"In that case, I'm going back to sleep." she snuggles in closer and closes her eyes.

Deeks decides to stay awake. The last thing he needed was for Sam and Callen to find them in a position like this, but he didn't want to push her away.

Sam and Callen emerged from their tent a little after eight.

"Wonder if Deeks survived the night." Sam jokes.

"I won't be surprised if Kensi made him sleep in the car." Callen throws back.

They joke until they get to Kensi and Deeks Campsite.

"Kens, Kens. Wake up. Sam and Callen are coming." Deeks says quietly into her ear. She stretches and then pulls out of his arms. They both crawl out of the tent to go start making the fire. They get it going right before Sam and Callen reach their tent.

"Well, apparently last night went well, Deeks is still in one piece." Callen says walking up to the fire.

"Ha ha, very funny." Deeks says without his usual comeback.

"Or not.." Sam says noting the detectives odd behavior. They go on to make their breakfast mountain pies before leaving to go back to their respective campsites to get ready for the hike.

"I could have swore I packed it!" Kensi mutters to herself digging through her backpack.

"What?" Deeks asks from outside the tent.

"My hoodie. I must have left it at home."

"Here, borrow my extra. And no mocking my over packing." he teases.

She smiles and accepts one of his LAPD hoodies. "Thanks."

They walk down to Sam and Callen's tent to start their hike. It lasts well into the afternoon and they decide to split up for afternoon activities. Sam and Callen want to go on another hike, but Kensi and Deeks are done with hiking for the day. 8 miles is enough. So they decide to go take a canoe out on the lake.

"We're not going anywhere" Kensi finally says after about five minutes of spinning in circles. She turns around and looks at Deeks who is trying not to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, just relax, have fun."

She rolls her eyes but smiles before turning back around. Eventually they make it out to the middle of the lake where they pull the canoe up onto a little island to eat their ham and cheese hoagies for dinner.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Deeks asks as they sit at the water's edge on a rock.

"I don't know. We haven't done it since my second year at NCIS. We just kind of forgot about this place."

"You know," Deeks says laying back on the rock. "I never considered myself a nature person, heck, this is my first camping trip, but I like it. We should do it again." She copies him and lays down, using the arm he puts out as a pillow.

"You've never gone camping?"

"My dad's priorities weren't exactly based around fun experiences for me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, besides, I probably wouldn't have had such a great time as a kid anyway. My family wasn't exactly a happy one, at least my first camp experience is of good memories."

"You almost make it sound like you like us." She says, attempting to get their normal banter going, that was safe territory, things were starting to get a little deep for her. She liked getting to know him, but didn't want to get in too far.

"I am starting to like NCIS, I've actually been thinking... never mind."

"What?"

"I..." he was debating, he wasn't sure if she would take it well or not. "I...uh...well, Hetty offered me a job at NCIS permanently, as an agent...I've been thinking about it and am thinking about taking it, maybe."

"Deeks!" He flinched, expecting her to hit him, instead, she pulled him up and into a hug. Well, it felt a lot better than the punch he was expecting. "Deeks, take it. Then we don't have to worry about LAPD taking you back whenever they feel like it."

"Really, Kens? You mean it?"

"Of coarse I do!" she jumped up and held out her hand to help him up.

"Alrighty then, I'll talk to Hetty when we get back, just don't tell the guys for now."

"Okay." she agreed, not really knowing why it was such a big secret.

They paddled back to shore and returned their gear. They then decided to go and find Callen and Sam.

"Hey guys!" Kensi called as they approached their campsite.

"We were waiting for you. Foods just finished." Sam greeted her.

"Oooh, burgers!" Kensi said taking her plate from Sam.

They sat down around the campfire. "So what time do we leave tomorrow?" Deeks questioned.

"We have to be off our campsites by noon, so we'll probably have some sort of picnic lunch on the way out down by the lake." Kensi answers.

"Cool." Deeks replies.

Deeks and Kensi are sitting on a bench while Callen and Sam have the chairs, all of a sudden, the old wooden bench decides to give out and they both go crashing to the ground. Kensi ends up laying on top of Deeks.

Sam and Callen are obviously roaring with laughter at their younger agents, while Kensi and Deeks realize what position they are in, she stares down into his blue eyes and is almost tempted to close the distance, but the sound of Sam and Callen's laughter makes her stop and pull back, rolling off of him.

"Well, I'm ready to go back to our tent. You coming Deeks?" She says brushing the dirt off of her.

"Yeah, at least we have a bench that works." he mumbles following her. Once they're out of Callen and Sam's sight, he takes his chances.

"Hey, on second thought, I heard that you can get a great view of the stars from up on the field above the campsites, wanna go?"

"Uh, okay." Kensi agrees. They stop at her car and grab a sheet to lay on.

Deeks takes his biggest chance of the night and literally risks life and limb by putting his arm around her waist as they're walking. She just kind of gives him a sideways glance and a small smile that he swears is just for him. As they're walking up the last hill, his hand somehow finds its way into her back jeans pocket and she just leans against him, putting her own arm around him.

"I don't think I've ever looked at the stars for this long before, it's actually kind of cool."

"You about ready to head back?" He asks, it's nearing midnight, and most of the other people have already cleared out.

"I'm kind of comfy right here." Kensi says snuggling closer to him. Her head was on the arm he'd put behind her and his hand was resting on her opposite shoulder.

"Yeah, well you aren't going to want to get up in the morning if we don't leave soon, cause I know you need at least eight hours of sleep to even think about functioning." This receives a playful punch in the arm as they stand up.

They get back to their campsite and after brushing their teeth and showering at the bathhouse, they crawl into the sleeping bag.

Neither of them miss how they automatically cuddle together in the middle of the bed. Kensi never would have found herself in a spooning position with Deeks a few days ago, but now it's so natural she doesn't even think about it.

The last thing on their minds is that they don't want this night to end, and are both looking forward to the next "team bonding weekend".


End file.
